Pearl's Dreams
by PossibleBae
Summary: Very small story, contains major Pearl/Rose. Pearl has a dream after Rose's encounter with Greg. (SET AFTER STORY FOR STEVEN, IN THE PAST)


"Oh, I can sing too.."

Pearl mumbled in her sleep. It has been a day since Rose met the human, Greg Universe, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous. Pearl hated how each time he came in, Rose would get so excited. She hated how Rose thought he was the best human ever.

Pearl didn't usually sleep. She thought it was weird. But, she was tired that night, as Amethyst had been going crazy, like usual, Apparently, she wanted her hair longer..? Whatever Amethyst did, it would be trouble.

Pearl had a dream that night. She never had a dream before. It was strange, everything had been dark one moment and a deep pink hue the next. Pearl felt lighter than air, like she could fly through the sky, free from trouble. _And free from _Greg _and..._

Have you ever interrupted your thoughts before? Like, you think something bad and make yourself forget it? That's what Pearl did.

"Rose.." She looked around the pink room and was reminded of her. "I want Rose.."

The pink dream room shifted colors, and soon it was a very light pink, like in the sky. Smaller very light pink clouds surrounded Pearl.

_Am I in Rose's room?_

Pearl walked around to find nothing, just an empty space. _It is!_

_Could she, in her dreams, control Rose's room?_

"_I want... a spear!"_

And her foot warmers, was the shiniest, sharpest sword, made freshly from clouds. _I can!_

Pearl blushed at a thought she had. She had mastered holograms, but could she summon a personalized, almost real Rose?

She did. And she _could._

There, out of clouds, was the leader of the Crystal Gems, the one Pearl did everything for, the one she _loved. _Pearl made sure to get rid of any memories of Greg, if they were in the cloud figure.

Cloud Rose leaned over a blushing Pearl. "My Pearl, its okay, everything's fine..."

Pearl and Cloud Rose sat down, in a bedroom that formed.

"R-Rose," Pearl stuttered, "do you think I'm.. bad?"

"Bad?" Cloud Rose looked so much like real Rose.

"For-for loving..you?" Pearl could barely look at the cloud double as she said it.

"Pearl, I already know," Cloud Rose stood up. Pearl looked at her with a shine in her eyes.

Cloud Rose laid on the bed, undressing their self. The gesture was so sudden Pearl could barely react.

"Rose!" Pearl blushed, trying to look away. But she couldn't.

Now, Cloud Rose wasn't all like Rose Quartz in reality. But, they had the same characterizations of her: same hair, same body, same face- but not the same mind.

This Rose was for Pearl's enjoyment.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Cloud Rose's big form was laying on the bed. Naked. Rose had breasts, large ones at that, but since the Gems weren't mammals, they didn't have nipples, so the round plump boobs Cloud Rose had were featureless. Near where one's crotch would be, there was nothing. Nothing at all. But Gems could shapeshift.

Pearl found herself wandering towards the bed, taking off her leg warmers and shirt. Soon, Pearl was naked too. Pearl lay next to Cloud Rose.

"Pearl~" Cloud Rose purred, scooting their naked self all on Pearl. "You know you want to~"

Pearl shivered in arousal when she felt Cloud Rose's breasts on her back. Slowly, she jumped on Cloud Rose, with her on top. Pearl was a little bit nervous. Were all dreams like this? Perverted fantasies that wouldn't, for sure, come true?

Pearl carefully squeezed CR's breasts, making her feel... _excited. _How this dream got in Pearl's mind? Was it jealousy? Lust? Or just longing?

Cloud Rose giggled and pulled in Pearl for a deep, long make out session. Cloud Rose gazed at Pearl, smiling so wide Jasper would be jealous. Pearl then found CR shapeshifting their nether area into a penis. Pearl's face went ocean blue at this.

Cloud Rose snickered. "_Concentrate and shapeshift." _Pearl closed her eyes, lost in this dreamy world. Her mind misted, and every doubt she had was gone. Pearl shapeshifted her own area into a vagina.

Cloud Rose made no hesitation to start thrusting into Pearl. Along with her grabbing and clutching Cloud Rose's boobs, Pearl was fully aroused.

"_Oh my goodness! TAKE ME NOW!"_

Suddenly, Cloud Rose stopped. They looked at Pearl. Cloud Rose's face was deformed, and Cloud Rose -poofed- gone. Pearl gasped. "_what? What!?"_

The bedroom scene was gone too. Rose Quartz' room was fading away. Pearl shrieked. Had she woken up? What was happening?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pearl awoke in a cold sweat in her room in the temple. She was laying on the water, and her pants and leg warmers were soaked, but not in water.

Above her was Garnet. Pearl's eyes widened.

"GARNET!" She squawked, and Garnet put a finger to her mouth.

"I heard you...'whispering'.." Garnet said, embarrassed. She had actually heard Pearl moaning, and went to her room to see what was the matter.

Pearl's face went blue as she looked at her legs. They were covered in cum. _How is that possible? It should be impossible for Gems to ejaculate?!_

Garnet looked as flushed as Pearl. "Clean yourself up," she said, handing Pearl a towel, "I need to talk to you when your done."

Pearl's face sunk. "Yes, Garnet..." She grabbed the towel and went to a lower waterfall tower to wash herself.


End file.
